thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Рилиан Муше
Лилиан Муше или Лили - командир бывшей Люцифенской аримии после её включения в армию Марлона. В связи с растущей напряжённостью между Вельзенской Империей и Марлоном, она была расквартирована в пограничной крепости Ретазан. Биография Ранняя жизнь Лилиан родилась в Люцифении в 480 году в семье знаменитого генерала Гастона Муше, и позже стала офицером Люцифенской армии под попечительством отца. Отец рассказывал ей о простоте и прямолинейности Леонхарта Авадонии, которые придавали ему силу.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Во время Люцифенской Революции Лилиан участвовала в битве при Ролламе, где на поле боя столкнулась с Жермен Авадонией, хотя Люцифенская армия впоследствии была побеждена.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Позже она узнала, что её отец был убит Человеком-в-маске, поддерживающим Сопротивление по пути из Ретазана. Решив не держать зла, Лилиан продолжила службу в армии командиром.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Командующая Ретазана Вслед за оккупацией и последующей аннексией Люцифении Королевством Марлон Лилиан и её люди были включены в состав армии Марлона. В ответ на успешную оборону переформированного Сопротивления в Ретазане, Лилиан было приказано захватить крепость. Вступив в бой она ранила одного из ключевых членов Сопротивления в ногу.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Расквартированная в Ретазане в 503 году, Лилиан оставалась там в течение нескольких лет, в то время как политическая напряжённость между Марлоном и Вельзенской Империей нарастала. В 505 году Лилиан узнала от верхов армии, что Королевская Семья Марлона охотится за преступниками, которым Империя, как утверждают, предоставляет укрытие. Позднее во время прогулки по городу Лилиан увидела, как маленькая девочка потеряла шляпу. Перейдя дорогу она подобрала шляпу и вернула её девочке. Девочка поблагодарила Лилиан, та помахала девочке на прощанье, и они разошлись каждая своим путём. Той же ночью Лилиан была в баре в Half Moon Pavillion и заказала мясо белой птицы Лолам. В ожидании заказа, Лилиан снова встретилась с той девочкой. Сказав не обращать внимание на проявленную ранее щедростькому сказал?.., Юкина попросила разрешения присоединиться к Лилиан, и та согласилась. Присев, Лилиан спросила девочку, путешественница ли она, и они посплетничали о городе, пока официант принёс заказы. Лилиан улыбнулась и отметила, что они заказали одно и то же, и приступила к трапезе. Через некоторое время она заметила, что видела, как девочка направлялась к воротам, и спросила зачем. Юкина рассказала как ей не удалось пересечь границу с Вельзенией, и Лилиан объяснила трудную историю взаимоотношений между странами и текущую политическую ситуацию. Когда Юкина попыталась выспросить, кто преступники, скрывающиеся в Вельзении, Лилиан уклонилась от ответа, сказав, что это секретные сведения, и что непросто пересечь границу из-за назревающей войны. Юкина вспылила по поводу такой эгоистичной аргументации, на что Лилиан рассмеялась и согласилась с чувствами девочки. Юкина продолжила, рассказав как ужасно с ней обошлись у ворот, и что командиры не умеют дисциплинировать войска. Сказав, что это, наверное, не так, Юкина сказала, что командующая Муше должно быть злой человек, прежде чем спросила имя собеседницы. Представившись Лили, Лилиан выслушала объяснение Юкины, что войска считают командующую Муше пугающей и жестокой, во многом к её огорчению. В этот момент вошёл солдат и доложил, что генерал Осдин прибыл с визитом и ждёт её в кабинете командующей. Ответив, что придёт, как только доест, Лилиан спросила, кто стоял на часах у ворот. Услышав в ответ, что это были Удино and Бонар, она цокнула языком и сказала, что будет иметь это в виду. Услышав это, Юкина спросила у Лили её полное имя, и командующая ответила, добавив, что предпочитает зваться просто Лили. Смущённая Юкина стала извиняться, но Лилиан лишь сказала ей доедать, пока еда не остыла. В течение пяти дней Лилиан и Юкина гуляли вместе по главной улице, Лилиан продолжала нести службу и рассказывала о прошлом. В этот день командующая решила найти способ для Юкины попасть в Вельзению. Разглядывая витрины некоторое время спустя, Лилиан спросила, нужна ли Юкине новая пара обуви. Когда Юкина отметила хорошее настроение командующей, та настояла, чтобы девочка звала её просто Лили, когда они наедине, ведь Юкина не подчинённая ей. Вздохнув, Лилиан сказала, что им просто стоит попытаться найти способ Юкине попасть в Вельзению, и осведомилась, зачем она туда хочет. Юкина ответила, что хочет посетить древний город, хоть и без энтузиазма. Приняв ответ, командующая проигнорировала это. Вскоре Юкина попыталась задать вопрос и Лилиан спросила, нужна ли ей ещё одна пара обуви. Когда девочка спросила, могут ли они послать гонца в Вельзению, командующая спросила зачем, ведь это опасно. Тогда Юкина объяснила, что она дочь Кила Фризиса из Компании Фризиса, поражённая Лилиан согласилась и отправила гонца в тот же день.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Смена командования Eighteen days later, Liliane received word that King Kyle was sending the troops in Nantes and that they would arrive in the afternoon. Despite the trouble with her superiors, the commander managed to have a permit issued for Yukina. That morning, Liliane returned to Half Moon Pavillion and shouted at Yukina's room before rushing inside, up the stairs, and into her room. The military commander told the girl to get ready, saying they were going abroad. As they progressed towards the gates, Liliane explained that the Freesis name she used didn't cover it but that the plan worked nonetheless. At the gates, she ordered the soldiers to grant Yukina access and beckoned them to hurry. When Yukina asked if she was trying to rush her out of the country, Liliane explained the situation before continuing to order around the troops. Directing her towards Rockbane, she gave the young girl her permit and advised she show it to any soldier who stopped her. Thanked by Yukina, Liliane brushed it aside and reminded her of the possible war with Beelzenia in the near future. She also insisted she be strong and not die, or else she would have nightmares and her supporters would be sad. At Yukina's confusion, Liliane explained that her men were fans of the writer.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Later on, Ney Futapie arrived and took over command of Retasan, relieving Liliane of her position. When the new commander waged war against the Beelzenian Empire using an undead army, the blond soldier deserted and fled to Beelzenia on horseback. Desiring protection from Marlon and wishing to meet the Langley Troops, Liliane slew the reanimated former emperor, took his head, and stormed away from the undead army. Proceeding towards Rockbane, Liliane encountered and impaled an undead soldier before approaching the Langley troops. As she confronted the soldiers, Chartette demanded to know why she came and Liliane said the "former" Retasan Fortress commander wanted an audience with the Emperor. After reporting that the previous emperor had led the reanimated troops and was defeated, Liliane met with the current emperor in the Imperial City and presented his father's head to him as a gift. Receiving his favor, Liliane was given refuge and allowed to move freely; with the emperor deciding to invade Beelzenia the next day, the exhausted Liliane left the chamber and saw Yukina and noted how she hadn't fled when the war broke out. When Yukina asked, the soldier explained what had happened at the fortress and why she came to Beelzenia. Yukina then asked if she wanted tea and Lily declined, asking for coffee instead. After Yukina asked the maid and explained it would be late, she told her to forget about it and querried what the girl was planning to do next. Yukina responded that she planned to stay and Liliane said it was useless to leave, relaying the emperor's decision to attack Retasan.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Встреча с героем During the Beelzenian invasion of Retasan, Liliane stayed in Rockbane and met up with Germaine Avadonia at a bar. The two drank together and conversed amiably when Yukina joined them, asking if they knew each other. Liliane explained how it was the first time they formally met since their clash during the Lucifenian Revolution. Seeing Yukina's excitement, Liliane expressed her disappointment in seeing Germaine a drunkard and teased that perhaps she needed to drink to become the famous hero again. In response to Germaine's excuses, the former Lucifenian commander called her a coward for trying to avoid fighting. Germaine questioned why Liliane couldn't go in her stead, and the refugee responded that she didn't have permission to participate due to her situation. Yukina interrupted and mentioned how much help Germaine gave before the undead soldiers attacked and Liliane calmed down, stating it should be ideal then since they were fighting monsters rather than humans. After Germaine muttered the fighting was pointless, Liliane listened to Germaine explain her belief that the fighting was pointless vengeance and amounted to nothing. After a long silence, Liliane querried if she spoke from experience and asked if the rumors were true that she started the revolution to have revenge on The Daughter of Evil for killing her father. Germaine angrily denied it and the two stared intently at each other. Yukina again interjected to confirm who Leonhart was. Liliane answered her and explained the uncertainty behind his assassination. After ordering some beer, the refugee told Germaine she thought she was being dumb, saying that regardless of her motives, the revolutionary went through with it and killed a far more awful tyrant. Recounting her father's praise for Leonhart, Liliane asked if she was ashamed of him. When Germaine responded she respected him, Liliane implored her to follow in his footsteps and take action. When the drunk Germaine tried to leave for headquarters, the former Retasan commander told her to sober up first. The former revolutionary then asked about Commander Gaston's death in the revolution. Surprised, Liliane chugged down her drink and then responded that he had been caught off guard and fatally wounded, brushing it off as old age. Querried if she had any hate for the revolutionary army, Liliane shook her head and said her father wished to die in battle, and that she only desired to meet his killers.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Liliane and Chartette were present when Yukina, King Kyle, Gumillia, and Germaine were about to set sail for Marlon. Bidding them farewell, Liliane left while dragging Chartette away after she tried to board Kyle's ship without permission.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Новые Четыре Всадника After King Kyle returned Lucifenia's sovereignty, Liliane returned and joined the Lucifenian army again. In EC 508, she traveled to Levianta and became involved in the New Four Horsemen Incident. Battling Germaine while she was possessed by Abyss I.R., Liliane defeated her and forced the sorceress to flee. Afterwards, Liliane left the army and eventually married and had two children. When Lucifenia became a republic, she continued to support her home as a proprietress for the soldiers.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath Личность и черты хараткера Liliane was a humble yet assertive woman, acting more masculine and tomboyish than most who meet her expect. Because of her strong and independent nature, her troops were afraid of her wrath should they disobey orders. In contrast to her strict military behavior, Liliane was kind and relaxed when in casual circumstances and was dedicated to helping anyone in need, regardless of the difficulty or circumstances. Similarly, she was very humble and did not boast her rank or lineage, though she was disgusted by those who mocked themselves or who gossiped to ruin others' reputation. As a result, her trustworthy and outreaching character earned her the respect of others. Because of her name's ties to the tyrannical and despised Princess Riliane, Liliane preferred to be known as simply "Lily" and became angry when her subordinates or friends used her full name.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 As part of her philosophy, she adopted her father's teachings of life and death in war and harbored no ill intent against those who killed her comrades and loved ones during wartime.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Навыки и умения Liliane was a skilled fighter and strict military commander. Expecting the most out of her men, Lily hardened herself when dealing with military matters and was able to easily separate herself as a soldier from herself as another person.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 She was also skilled in horseback and wielded a lance with great effect during battle.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Связь с другими персонажами Yukina Freesis: A friend of Liliane's. Appreciating Yukina's insight on matters of politics, Liliane grew close with the girl over the days they spent in Retasan and enjoyed spending time with her, even after quitting her position. She wished to aid Yukina in her endeavours to travel through Evillious Germaine Avadonia: A fellow swordswoman. Liliane was appreciative of Germaine's skills as a swordswoman, holding her no ill will for their past encounters as enemies, but was incensed by the latter's tendency to drink rather than fight and her perceived inconsistent views on revenge. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Liliane's name, as well as her nickname, is derived from "lilies", flowers representing beauty, purity, and innocence. *Her surname is French and is shared with Mont Mouchet, a mountain that acted as the headquarters of a French resistance group during World War II. *Liliane's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Lily, the name sharing the same romaji for "Lily" in its beginning. *Originally, Lily was planned as the main character of The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red but was later changed so that the story would be told from Yukina's perspective. Любопытно *Like Riliane, Liliane's name comes from Riliane's great-grandmother, Queen Riliane Roses; due to being a distant relative of the Lucifenian queen, Gaston was allowed to name her daughter after her.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 *In retrospect, mothy considers the original plan to have an entirely new character, Lily, taking the lead somewhat contrived and is satisfied with the change to Yukina.The Heavenly Yard - January 17, 2013 - 当初の予定ではリリィさんが主役で、ユキナは前作に引き続き脇役のはずでした。 諸事情で今の形に変更になりましたが、まあこれは結果的には良かったかなと思っています。 新キャラがいきなり主役というのも、今にして思えばやや不自然ですし。 Галерея Concept Art= Gast-Liliane.png|Lilien and Gast's profiles from The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 |-| Song Apparitions= lillane.PNG|Liliane as seen in Handbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= Yukina&Liliane.jpg|Liliane talking with Yukina in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red ChartetteLiliane.png|Liliane and Chartette in the artist comment lily_chartette.jpg|Liliane and Chartette as seen on the backcover Fanbook6.jpg|Liliane and Germaine as seen in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Появления *Handbeat Clocktower *The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red (first appearance) *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook *The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 *Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~ Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Лили (вокалоид)